Konohamaru Attacks! The Perfect Plan!
by Bleach-freak 42
Summary: Naruto, Shizune, and Sakura have weird dreams about Jiraiya and Twunade as a couple...and they boss them around. One day, th three can't take it and try to set them up but along the way Konohamaru and friends try to interfare. One Shot. T to be safe.


For those wondering, this is the current opening in the Japanese version of Naruto.

Opening song. Remember- FLOW

**Toki no nai sonzai o koko ni iru to-Time has been standing still for me-**

**Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru-but a new journey is about to begin-**

**Kawayuku kisetsu no naka o ikiru futatabi ni bokura-Through the changing seasons and journey we lived through-**

**Kieta tsu sa o te ni ireta kedo-We've reclaimed strength that we lost-**

**Mawatteku jiken no naka ni okizari ni shita omoi o-we abandoned our thoughts in this dizzying age-**

**Wasureta koto sura wasureteita-…and have completely forgotten everything-**

**Kuzurekaketa toki kodoku hoshi de-If I could have met you when everything was falling apart,- **

**Deaeta boku ga hotori janai-I wouldn't have been all alone-**

**Sora kazasu kanjou kono omoi o-So I take my love and affection, face the sky-**

**Namida de mune ni kaeteiku-and bury my tears in my heart-**

**Yami ni chiawasu koro kitto eru yo-We'll be able to meet up again in the darkness-**

**Naji itami no hate no moto de-Deep in the depths of our own pain-**

Naruto thought to himself at late at night. He had weird dreams about Tsunade and Jaraiya as a couple while the two of them would force him, Sakura, and Shizune to work for them. He got up and looked by his door. He saw a note, opened it, read it, and gasped. The next morning, Naruto started to run through the village.

_Dear Naruto, _

_It's me Sakura, I've been having these weird dreams of Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama…as a couple…and so has Shizune. The two of us have also seen them forcing us to do whatever they want us to in these dreams. We were wondering if you've been having these to. Meet us in the forest tomarrow morning._

Screen turns black as the following letters appear:

Konohamaru Attacks! The Perfect Plan!

Screen returns to normal state.

Naruto finally arrived and met Sakura and Shizune there. Naruto told them that he had the same dreams to. The three started to think when suddenly they heard, "Naruto-niichan!" Naruto turned around and sighed as he turned around to see but the pervert Konohamaru.(Why am I calling him a pervert, see episode 98…or you could just continue reading.) "Naruto-niichan! I need to talk to you in private." The two hid behind a tree and talked.

"I…I think I'm in love…"

"With who now. Whatever happened to…uhh…Yoshino Kaede."

"Well…we were sending letters to eachother every now and then but she hasn't written back for a while now…"

"…Oh…But…why Tsunade…she's in like her fifties."

"I know…but that day...when I first met her…we had a moment."

"Huh?"

Konohamaru started to blush thinking back to episode 98 when he first met Tsunade. I'm not exactly sure what happened. He was just running up the stairs to a room and next, he was rubbing his face against Tsunade's breasts. "They smelt so good…"

"Konohamaru…what are you talking about?" Naruto then backed away nervously. "Uhh…me, Sakura-chan, and Shizune were talking about something so…yeah…I'm gonna go back to them." Naruto then ran back to the two.

Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "Ok, me and Shizune have a plan. We suspect that Jaraiya and Tsunade really do like eachother. Me and Shizune will work with Tsunade to set her up and you work with Jaraiya."

Naruto nodded. "Sounds good…but there's one problem. About Konohamaru…He likes Tsunade…after some "moment" they had. He started blushing and talking about how "they smelt good."" Shizune then had bloodshot eyes as she remembered Tsunade telling her about Konohamaru.

Shizune then looked at the two. "Ok, the plan is good, but either me or Sakura needs to work with Tsunade while the other stops Konohamaru. I think he may interfere and attempt to take Tsunade for himself." The three nodded and didn't notice that Konohamaru was eavesdropping. Konohamaru then ran away thinking of a plan to end their plan. Back in the Forest, the three decided, Sakura and Naruto will work with Tsunade while Shizune will protect the plan making sure nothing can stop it. The three then went back to search for their unknowing victims.

Naruto ran to the Hot Springs and surprisingly, Jaraiya wasn't there. He then decided to see if he was in the area where Jaraiya taught him to summon frogs. Still not there. He checked the Pink Store. Still…not there. He went back to the Hot Springs and sat down. "ERO-SENNIN!" Suddenly a bunch of girls started to scream as Jaraiya came running towards Naruto while having thing being thrown at him. He grabbed Naruto and continued running. "Way to go Naruto, "my research" was going so good. I was making a new book too. Icha Icha The Tragedy."

"Ero-Sennin…You scare me at times."

Jaraiya then started to make hand signs when he and Naruto disappeared into mere leaves. A few seconds later, there were at Ichiraku Ramen. Jaraiya then asked, "So what do you want from me now kid?"

"You like Granny Tsunade!"

Jaraiya blushed and dropped Naruto. "What! No I don't. We're just acquaintances."

-Elsewhere-

Tsunade blushed. "What! No I don't We're just acquaintances."

"Why would I like someone who broke all three taboos of a ninja?"

-Back To Ero-sennin And Our Young Hero-

"Why would I like someone who broke two taboos of a ninja?"

"I dunno. You're the one who likes her…"

In unison, well sorta, Tsunade and Jaraiya said, "I don't like him/her!...Anyway…I got some things to do…"

Tsunade went to get something to drink and Jiraya went to continue his "research."

Naruto sighed and decided to walk back to his house. Along the way, he saw Sakura and Shizune. They talked again and made a new plan.

-The next day-

"Hey, Ero-sennin, guess what."

"What is it now?"

-Elsewhere-

Shizune was outside watching Konohamaru while Sakura was with Tsunade.

"Hey, Tsunade-sama, guess what."

"Yeah?"

"I heard a casino just opened up."

Tsunade's eyes opened wide with excitement.

-Elsewhere-

"I hear a new hot spring opened up…with mixed springs."

Jaraiya's eyes opened with excitement. In unison Tsunade and Jaraiya said, "WHERE IS IT!"

Naruto and Sakura gave the Sannins the directions. Jaraiya and Tsunade walked to the location but there was nothing but building where they were and they were right in front of each other.

"Oh…Jaraiya…what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a hot springs Naruto told me about with mixed springs. Yourself?"

"Sakura told me a casino opened up here."

"Guess they lied to us…" Suddenly, three kunai knives were sent at Jaraiya but he jumped out the way. Soon after that, five smoke pellets hit the ground as a struggling noise was heard. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were then seen attempting to move Jaraiya. Jaraiya picked them and dropped them on his right side looking at them. Konohamaru grinned at him and said, "Stay away from Tsunade!" Jaraiya looked surprised and couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry kid, but Tsunade would like guys around her age." Tsunade looked surprised while staring at the perverted gremlin. She then had memories from episode 98 where…wait…why am I repeating what he did to her? Exactly. Onward with the story. "…You…"

Konohamaru then had heart eyes. "Tsunade…you remember me…"

"How could I forget a pervert like you."

"HEY! I, Jaraiya, am the only pervert here…well actually…turns around towards Moegi and Udon I am…A SUPER PERVERT!"

The two stared at him nervously. Moegi then yelled "Konohamaru-chan! Can we leave! I'm scared! I'm a girl and this guys a pervert!"

"Not now. I'm not done impressing Tsunade!"

"Why…you little…" Tsunade raised her arm and swiftly moved it to slap Konohamaru, when suddenly, Jaraiya, grabbed her hand to stop her. The two blushed at stared at eachother. Flower petals were then seen falling behind the two. Konohamaru looked up and yelled, "Hey forehead! Stop throwing those peddles! Udon's allergic." Udon then started sneezing and Sakura jumped off the building she was on. The Konohamaru Corps.(Or the Konohamaru Ninja Squad to those who go by the dubbed version) then ran away screaming while being chased by Sakura. Tsunade and Jaraiya watched the for and laughed. They then moved their hands swiftly away from eachother as the blushed harder.

"Heh heh…I'm gonna go now. A little mad at Naruto for lying about that…"

"Heh…I'm leaving now too. I'm mad at Sakura for lying about this…"

Tsunade was walking home. She then heard a yelling noise coming from Naruto and Sakura seeing them yell at Shizune. "Hey, what's all the yelling about?"

The three looked nervously and started to run away. Tsunade sighed and continued walking still blushing from what happened with Jiraiya. She soon stopped and questioned herself. Were Sakura and Shizune right? Is she really in love with Jaraiya? She decided to continue walking and think about it during the walk.

Elsewhere Jiraiya too was walking as he saw Naruto eating ramen at Ichiraku Ramen with Sakura talking a about a new plan. Jiraiya approached them asking him what plan they were talking about. They then ran bringing their ramen with them while Ayame chased them saying that they forgot to pay. Jiraiya looked at them with a raised eyebrow. He ordered some ramen and while eating it he questioned himself. Was Naruto right? Does he really love Tsunade? Why was she about to slap a little boy? And why was a girl with a biga-censored- forehead throwing flower petals off of a roof? These question went through his mind like the swirls on narutos(the white fishcakes with swirls in ramen). "I swear I hate that kid sometimes."

At the park, Sakura stared at Shizune. "ok Shizune, yesterday, you not doing your job actually helped. But next time, don't do it again! Naruto, did you bring "it"?"

"Yeah, I brought "it"…" Naruto and Sakura then dug in their pockets. Shizune then walked away. Sakura and Naruto left a few seconds later. About 30 minutes, Jaraiya read a paper handed to him by Naruto. He read it and blushed. He then walked away. Naruto made a light smile and pulled out a headset. He then whispered lightly, "Sakura, Phase One of the mission is complete. What about you?"

"Same here but Konohamaru tried to interrupt, good thing Shizune stopped him. Mission Acomplished: …For now…We spy on them at the park."

-Elsewhere-

"I mean, come on Shizune…I'm too nervous too go. I mean all of a sudden…love at the end…I don't know what to do…"

"Tsunada-sama, have you taken to consideration the fact that he may be waiting there as we speak? It would be rude of you not show up."

Tsunade reread the letter and noticed something rather strange. "Shizune, this handwriting…it's not Jiraiya's!...It's Naruto's." Shizune had her. "I wonder what this kid is planning. I'm leaving." Shizune started to follow her out but Tsunade stopped her. "Shizune, I'm going alone. I'm sorry but I suspect you have something to do with this." Tsunade walked to the park and saw Jiraiya there.

"Hey Tsunade, why did you want to see me?"

"What do you mean me? You asked me out on a date here…well...you had Naruto do it."

"I did no such thing."

"WHAT!" Tsunade pulled out the letter and showed it to Jiraiya.

"What the…I had Naruto do no such thing."

Tsunade looked up at a tree and said, "Naruto! Sakura! Come down here!"

The two jumped down curious as to how she knew they were up there. "Now Naruto and Sakura. Explain this!"

Naruto and Sakura looked dwn and sighed. Naruto then looked at the two and said, "Granny Tsunade…Ero-Sennin…Me and Sakura thought you two were in love with eachother…so we…SAKURA, NOW!" Sakura jumped in the air and slammed Tsunade and Jiraiya's head into eachother causing them to kiss. A few seconds later, Naruto looked at the two and said, "Ok, you can stop now…" The two jumped back and told them to leave. They obeyed her and left. The two started to walk away and within minutes, Konohamaru came and jumped in the air to kick Jiraiya, but Naruto grabbed him and ran away. The two then continued their walk. They passed by a clock and Tsunade said, "Being Hokage can be troublesome at times. I have a meeting with the elders to attend to. How 'bout 4:00 PM tomarrow?" She kissed Jiraiya and left. "Wait!"

Tsunade looked back and saw that Jiraiya was still blushing. "What is it?"

"Mind if I walk with you back?"

"No. Not at all." The two walked away.

Credits roll. Oh man…I hate this ending…which is why I won't bother typing it.

Cast:

Seiyu

Naruto Uzumaki – Junko Takeuchi

Sakura Haruno – Chie Nakamura

Konohamaru – Ikue Otani

Udon – Tomo Shigematsu

Moegi – Noriko Shitaya

Shizune – Keiko Nemoto

Tsunade – Masako Katsuki

Jiraiya – Houchu Ohtsuka

A thanks to Masashi Kishimoto for making the series and all the other people who work on this show.

A special thanks to my beta-readers:

Inukag2getha4eva

Darkwarrior 12

Sakuradancer3

And last to my reviewers:


End file.
